phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month
Here, suggest a "Did you know...?" from an article that has recently been updated, expanded, or created. By "recent," we mean in the past month or week. Three will be used for each month, so suggest as many as you can. July 2009 Did You Know... ...that Ferb has spoken a total of 79 lines so far in the series? Nominator: User:SuperFlash101 ---- *'Support,' as I nominated it. —'The Flash' - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:34, 1 June 2009 (UTC) *'Support': This is very interesting to know.—Ardi~Correspondence~Talk 02:41, 1 June 2009 (UTC) *'Support,' This is believable. And I believe it. —Mai~(Talk) 12:07, 2 June 2009 (UTC) *'Support,' This is true, and I didn't even know he had 79 lines so far. How interesting? Perryfan (Talk) 22:53, 2 July 2009 (UTC) *'Support!' This surprised me, okay? An fact that can leave me feeling smarter is just perfect. the Regenald Fletcher one doesn't have that same punch. User:ShelbyPerry *'Support:' How interesting! Did You Know... ...that Reginald Fletcher once jumped over the Queen of England? Nominator: User:SuperFlash101 ---- *'Support,' as I nominated it. —'The Flash' - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:39, 1 June 2009 (UTC) *'Support,' Thus in the show it is not shown, it maybe true. —Mai~(Talk) 12:07, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :*'Comment:' Um....he did. It was shown. The Flash {talk} 22:44, 19 June 2009 (UTC) * Oh ok. —'M i' 03:52, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Did you Know... ...that Roger Doofenshmirtz's only line in Season 2 is "You're Out?" (Thaddeus and Thor) Nominator: User:Phineasnferb ---- *'Oppose,Comment' Phineasnferb, I oppose because he has given more than 1 speech. It was in Tree to Get Ready. Perryfan (talk) 22:56, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :*'Comment:' Tree to Get Ready was in Season 1. Jetryuiop 11:37, 1 September 2009 September 2009 Did you Know... ...that Phineas and Ferb will be the longest running Disney Channel cartoon when Season 3 airs and ends? Nominator - User:Phin68 ---- *'Support' - Since it might end with 100 episodes, the fact is true. Phin68 talk to Phin68 13:33, 24 June 2009 (UTC) *'Support'- Very interesting... I did not know that. So it passes Kim Possible? Wow. P.S. Phin68, I thought it would end with 104 episodes? Erg, this makes me sad just thinking about it. I hope they can somehow continue it and work around t litte line in the theme song. -32oz 19:24, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::*'Comment' - I've heard this concern about the 104th episode before. Question: Why do we assume that the show chronicles a single summer in the lives of Phineas and Ferb? Won't there be other summers with another set of 104 days to fill up with wacky adventures? :*'Comment' - Disney just ordered a third season of the show. The press release did not say "the third season will be the final season of Phineas and Ferb", so we don't know yet if there will be a fourth season. Kim Possible was cancelled after 3 seasons, but the popularity of the show warranted a fourth season. See Save Disney Shows for information on the informal "65 episode run" policy by Disney. — RRabbit42 19:48, 27 June 2009 (UTC) *'Support' - If this fact really is true, it would be very interesting with all the fans of the show. ---PerryPlatypusAgent *'Support' - Although it could perhaps be worded differently. (...that Phineas and Ferb will have aired more episodes than any other Disney Channel cartoon when Season 3 airs and ends?) As much as I love the show, to try to equate P & F's generally 15 minute episodes with KP's generally half hours is somewhat misleading, IMO. Then again, given my user name, I may be biased towards the latter show? -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 00:42, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ---- Did You Know... ...that when Ferb is the lead singer in a song, he hides his mouth behind the microphone most of the time? Nominator: RRabbit42 ---- Support: I never noticed that! Cool. -'FerbFan10010' (not a user, just a fan) Support: Wow. Interesting. --Zaggy (talk) 22:09, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Support: Very interesing. (Gabo 200 00:06, September 29, 2009 (UTC)) Comment: Actually, if you take a look at It's a Spa Day, you can easily see his mouth. --Zaggy (talk) 22:13, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Comment: Did you notice that it's 'most of the time'? --PerryPerry 11:02, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Category:Downtown Danville Comment: He covers a part of his face every time he is the lead singer. --Jetryuiop